


The furry little problem

by turtlelizzard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelizzard/pseuds/turtlelizzard
Summary: James, Sirius and Peter confronted Remus about one of his secrets. Which one it is? Will they accept him?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	The furry little problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betambi/gifts).



It was late, not long before three in the morning, when Remus Lupin was allowed to go back to his dorm. He had spent last night in infirmary, where he was trying to get over another full moon.

He had dark bags under his eyes, but small smile on his lips, when he realized he’ll be with his friends again in few minutes. The smile faded when he realized he’ll have to lie to them again. He wasn’t sure they believed him when he told them stories about his sick mother, but what else was he supposed to do? He nervously bit his lip and continued his walk to Griffindor tower.

He was just about to step into another hall when he heard steps just around the corner followed by loud “Shh!”. He stopped for a moment, closed his eyes and let out heavy breath. Of course, every teacher knew, what was the reason for his late night walks from infirmary every full moon, but that still wouldn’t make things any less awkward. He hated when he had to break the rules, but there was no other option. He took in deep breath and turned the corner to face his teacher.

Remus Lupin stood there frozen. His eyes travelled around three people in front of him. The only thing he could think of was “bloody hell”. The second thing that popped up on his mind was relief – he didn’t have to confront any teacher at all.

“Hi.” he breathed out finally. He put a small smile on his face. The smallest of the three guys in front of him smiled back and waved. The other two did not respond.  
“Where have you been?” asked the one with jet black hair, his grey eyes scanned Remus’.  
“I um..” Remus looked at the floor. How could he lie to them? He didn’t have a choice. “My mum-“  
“Oh don’t give me that.” Sirius spoke up again and Remus started shaking. “We know there’s no sick mum in London.” Remus couldn’t look up. What was he supposed to do now? For the first time in his life he felt like he had real friends. He prayed every night to never lose them. But here they all are. And he is fucked.  
“We know your secret.” It was James who spoke. His voice wasn’t angry. But it wasn’t normal.  
“You do?” choked out Remus. His whole body was shaking violently. _What was he supposed to do now?_  
“Yes.” Remus’ world went dark for a minute. He stumbled on his feet. His vision became blurry. He turned on his heels and made few steps away from the three students. “Remus, we don’t mind!” James’ voice behind Remus’ back sounded so sincere, but how could that be true? How could they _not mind_? Remus took another few steps.  
“You being gay doesn’t change a thing, Remus.” Remus could only hear blood running through his ears. He wanted to run away, but Sirius gripped his forearm. Then Remus realized what had Sirius said.  
“What?”  
“We don’t care that you like boys. We’re sorry you didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell us and you felt like you need to sneak away whenever you wanted to spend night with your boyfriend but-“  
“Oh you mean this secret.” Remus mumbled under his breath. James didn’t really hear what he said but Sirius was eyeing him suspiciously.  
“What happened to your arm?” Sirius pointed to Remus’ wrist oblaged in bandage. Sirius’ voice was so caring, that it almost made Remus cry. What will happen when they find out about the _other_ secret?  
“Oh nothing, don’t worry about it.” He quickly dismissed it. He felt his heart pounding faster and faster. He was so nervous. They thought he was sneaking out to see a boy. _They knew_. “I uhm.. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t think it was important.”  
“You didn’t think it was important? James talks about Lily all the time and they aren’t even together.” Sirius pointed at his friend, whose cheeks flushed.  
“Yeah, Remus, we want to meet your boyfriend.” These were the first words Peter has said since they bumped into each other. Remus was confused. Why did it sound like Peter was poking fun at him?  
“My ehm my boyfriend?” Remus almost choked on his words.  
“Well we were trying to find you and just see who he is, but you are coming back earlier than we expected.” If Remus wasn’t so stressed, he would have to laugh. Of course, they didn’t confront him immediately but tried to follow him. He was only really lucky they didn’t follow him outside the castle last night.  
“You want to meet my boyfriend.” The words ‘my boyfriend’ rolled of Remus’ tongue like it was nothing.  
“Well naturally.” agreed James. He was naturally better liar than Peter but Remus had known him for years. James didn’t mean that. Remus was panicking. _What the fuck was he supposed to do now?_  
“Rem, please, calm down.” Sirius quickly hugged him. “It’s just a stupid joke, we just didn’t want to tell you right away we knew you were werewolf, I’m sorry this was my stupid idea.” Remus’ knees gave up. He fell to the ground and took Sirius, who was still hugging him, down with him. “I am so sorry, I just thought it will make things easier but then you didn’t deny it and-“ Suddenly there were other arms hugging Remus tightly. They all stayed on the ground for few long minutes until Remus’ sobs became quieter.  
“Oh god, we’re sorry, Remus.” James let Remus burry his face in his shoulder. “We love you so much, nothing can ever come between us. You know that, right?” Remus nodded and finally he let go of James’ shirt.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I thought- I just- I thought-“ Remus looked at the ground again. “I just didn’t want you to hate me.” He whispered.  
“We could never-“ Sirius couldn’t even finish his sentence when he saw how sad Remus looked. He hugged him again and he just didn’t let go. “I am so sorry that I came up with that gay nonsense, I thought you would deny it immediately and then we would tell you that we know, but you acted like we really DID reveal one of your secrets.” Remus could do anything but give him a weird small laugh.  
“Yeah, haha.” Then there was silence.  
“Please Rem, punch me.” Remus stepped back from Sirius, who still didn’t let go of him.  
“Why would I want to punch you?” He asked all confused and looked at James and Peter, who were fighting over who should have brought the map with them to check that no teacher was around.  
“I mean, I ehm… I really seriously don’t mind, Remus. And like if you have a boyfriend, I would like to meet him-“  
“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Remus cut off Sirius’ rambling.  
“Oh, that’s good.”  
“Good?” Sirius’ cheeks reddened.  
“Not that I don’t want you to have a boyfriend, I do want you to be happy, but when I imagine someone else hugging you, I just… I am not _comfortable_.” Sirius admitted.  
“James and Peter hug me all the time.” Remus pointed out. He was trying to understand, where was Sirius going with this and quite frankly Sirius’ words hurt a little. Is this going to be their relationship from now on? Being _not comfortable_ around each other?  
“Yeah, but they’re like your _brothers_.” Remus blinked.  
“And you aren’t?”  
“I-“ Sirius looked surprised. Very surprised.  
“Shit, I think I hear someone!” James looked at his friends and they all started running.

It didn’t take long for them to get into the safety of Griffindor common room.  
“So.. What now?” asked James finally, when they all caught their breaths.  
“We should go to sleep.” suggested Remus. Peter yawned in agreement.  
“Well I just want you to know, that this changes nothing. You’re still my brother Remus, and I love you.” James smiled sincerely at Remus. He and Peter went up the stairs but before Remus could follow them, subtle grip on his hand made him stop. He turned around at Sirius who has been weirdly quiet since James interrupted their conversation.  
“Remus, I-“  
“You don’t need to say anything, Sirius.”  
“No, I do.” Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. “What I told you earlier-“ He didn’t let go of Remus’ hand. “I want you to be happy, Rem. I really sincererly do-“  
“I know that, Siri, don’t worry. It was just bad wording, forget about it, today was a long day, let’s go to bed.” Sirius was still frowning.  
“No it wasn’t.” He said after long pause.  
“It wasn’t what?”  
“It wasn’t bad wording. I meant what I said. I don’t want some other guy to hug you, nor to kiss you.” Remus was taken aback. Does that mean, that Sirius wasn’t fine with him being gay? Does that mean that he _will_ lose his friends even though they accepted him being _a fucking werewolf_? His thoughts were running wild and it all stopped when Sirius caringly squeezed his hand.  
“Remus, I think- I think I want to be the one who can kiss you.” No more then mere whisper came out of Sirius’ mouth but that was enough for Remus.


End file.
